


Тьма

by lenoom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoom/pseuds/lenoom
Summary: Черные глаза Чондэ завораживают до изморози, а Чонин слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять им и не утонуть во тьме.келпи!Чондэ и (?)!Чонин
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Почему-то очень люблю эту работу ;;
> 
> У неё есть другая часть, но с бэкёлями https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330292/chapters/66774658 и если прочитать её, то вселенная скорее всего станет понятнее. 
> 
> Это можно читать под альбом "amo" bring me the horizon, если вам, конечно, нравится.

Чёрные глаза Чондэ завораживали до изморози, а Чонин был слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять им и не утонуть во тьме.

Как они нашли друг друга, было загадкой. Просто так получилось. Хотя Чонин отрицал то, что Чондэ тот самый, а Чондэ, кажется, был слишком влюблён в воду, чтобы думать о чём-то другом.

Чонину казалось, что Чондэ жил в воде. Только иногда смотрел из неё своими полностью черными глазами, маня дотронуться. Но парень сопротивлялся каждому порыву и пресекал каждую мысль.

Каждую. Чертову. Мысль. Под корень.

Вырвать сам корень не получалось.

Чонин знал, что было с теми, кого съедал Чондэ.

Они ходили вместе в бассейн уже около трёх месяцев и за все это время не перекинулись и фразой. Только смотрели.

Вообще-то Чонин не плавал. Не умел. И учиться желания никакого не было. Чондэ же плавал своеобразно. На это было больно смотреть. Он будто двигал только позвоночником и больше ничем. Как рыба, но в теле человека. И при этом был очень быстр.

Переодевались они редко вместе.

Никогда.

Просто Чонин всегда уходил раньше. Он не мог долго у воды. Она его квасила и мысли превращались в сплошную кашу из всех подряд круп, а разобраться в этом с каждым вдохом влажного воздуха становилось труднее.

Или его квасило присутствие Чондэ?

В этот раз парень накупался быстрее. Чонин, если честно, надеялся, что это когда-нибудь произойдет и боялся. И пытался отсрочить как можно на подольше. Считал, что это будет точкой невозврата.

Чондэ даже не представился, но мог вот так вот в легкую сказать, пока натягивал черную футболку на влажную кожу.

— Давай выпьем кофе вместе. Тут недалеко есть прекрасная кофейня.

Казалось, он обращался в пустоту, но Чонин знал, что нет. И не мог отказать. Даже в мыслях отказать не мог, но держал главное правило в голове «ни при каких обстоятельствах не дотрагиваться».

Сожрёт.

До самой кофейни они не разговаривали друг с другом. Только уже там Чондэ поинтересовался, чего желает его компаньон.

Чонин ткнул в меню как пальцем в небо. Это было не важно, потому что кофе он не любил в любом его состоянии.

— Ну что, пёсик, даже не представишься?

«Пёсик».

Парень бы обязательно поморщился, но был слишком занят разглядыванием Чондэ. Вода стекала с его тёмных волос прямо на плечи и стол, оставляя мокрые пятна, но того, казалось, это не тревожило ни разу.

— Чонин.

Услышав имя, Чондэ развеселился, напоминая довольного собой чеширского кота, и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Главное правило ни-при-каких-обстоятельствах-не-дотрагиваться било по черепной коробке как молот по наковальне. Чонин протянул руку.

Затаил дыхание.

Коснулся ладони.

И ничего не произошло. Он удивленно вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза. В эти манящие, завораживающие глаза, в которых читалась насмешка.

— Что, неужели, думал, что я тебя съем?

В ответ парень мог только что-то промычать, не отвергая и не подтверждая слова собеседника. Чондэ подпёр голову руками, сощурил глаза и с хитрой усмешкой продолжил.

— Милых парней предпочитаю оставлять на десерт.

Чонин задыхался от происходящего. Это для него было слишком. Слишком.

Он попался в сети.

Тонул и не мог ничем себе помочь. Пытался хвататься за взгляд Чондэ, чтобы вынырнуть, что не то, что не помогало. Топило ещё больше. Глупый глупый Чонин.

— Эй, дыши, хорошо?

Звучало совсем не взволнованно, а все с той же насмешкой. А потом Чондэ ненадолго отвлекся на официанта и Чонин наконец-то вдохнул.

Тот принес кофе и парень начал маленькими глотками пить горячую горькую жидкость, лишь бы больше не разговаривать с собеседником. Противную, как и эта встреча.

Чондэ пил чай.


	2. Часть 2

Чондэ был всегда немного неудачлив и часто терял вещи, потому что не умел их находить, но относился к этому философски. Если чему-нибудь было необходимо найтись, то оно сделает это самостоятельно.

Если чему-либо необходимо было произойти, то оно случится. Так говорила прабабушка, а у Чондэ не было причин не соглашаться. Он вообще мало, что понимал в устройстве мира и в его внутренних и внешних процессах.

В себе тоже мало, что понимал. Единственное, ему очень нравилась вода. Родные говорили, что это из-за того, чья кровь в них течет. А Чондэ был почти «им», потому что первым родился в седьмом поколении. Но парня это мало интересовало.

Возможно, в последнее время, ему нравился ещё и странный парень, который приходил в бассейн посидеть на лавочке и, по всей видимости, испепелить его взглядом. От него разило щенками даже под водой и Чондэ бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится этот запах.

А ещё пахло чем-то сладким, очень похожим на мёд, совсем тоненько и очень приятно. Так, что в первый раз хотелось «кого-нибудь» съесть.

И когда тот краснел, по всей видимости, потому, что ему нравился Чондэ, тоже хотелось съесть. Даже имя было настолько сладкое, что парень облизывался.

«Чонин».

В первый раз, скорее всего, потому, что до этого он не встречал такого же НЕ человека как он. Его родственники, конечно, тоже были не совсем люди, хотя Чондэ казалось, что они просто хотели так думать, но эта ситуация была абсолютно другой.

Чондэ чувствовал в Чонине настолько своего, насколько ни в ком другом.

А Чонин убегал.

Но это не раздражало, а наоборот добавляло азарта ситуации. Чондэ с несвойственной ему настойчивостью продумывал свой следующий шаг, дразнил младшего, провоцировал, а иногда не делал ничего. Наблюдал.

За Чонином было интересно наблюдать. Непредсказуемость его действий поражала и с каждым днём, что они проводили вместе, Чондэ понимал, больше всего он хотел съесть эту невероятную улыбку. Проглотить и оставить в организме, чтобы она была с ним всегда.

Но лучше, конечно, всего Чонина.

И с каждым днём он все больше испытывал голод.


	3. Часть 3

— Ты такой спокойный, — Чондэ говорил не без издёвки, растягивая слова. Его забавлял нахмуренный лоб Чонина и напряжение, в котором находился парень рядом с ним.

— Я просто думаю.

— Да? И о чём же?

Вообще-то о многом. Например, что Чондэ не умел нормально разговаривать, и это раздражало, но в то же время притягивало. Бесился Чонин скорее от неоднозначности и неспособности сопротивляться чувствам. Чондэ ему не нравился и почти нравился одновременно.

Должен был не нравиться.

— О тебе. Я тебя не понимаю.

— Я тебя тоже, но разве это важно?

— Но… боже, тебе совсем не интересно, кто я?

Чондэ мог поклясться, что в такие моменты парень был особенно похож на тяжело вздыхающего щеночка, если это вообще было возможно. И что ответ его почему-то волновал и был необходим. Подперев голову, всё также смотря на Чонина, он его произнёс.

— Ты пёсик.

— Не совсем, — на самом деле это было очевидно и слово «пёсик» далеко не отображало того, что думал Чондэ, но только словами выразить было сложно, — а какая связь между нами понимаешь?

— Словами не понимаю, но чувствами — да. А тебе есть, что рассказать?

— Вообще-то, я много знаю о нас.

По вздернутой брови Чондэ, Чонин слышал его мысленное «Да?» в сомнительной интонации. Это раздражало настолько, что хотелось вообще ничего не говорить, но…

— Вероятно, ещё до нашей эры, а может быть и раньше, когда люди были ещё не такими как сейчас, мир был гармоничен. И не последнюю роль в этом играли четыре существа, каждый из которых был равен одной из стихий и тьме или свету.

Как можно было рассказывать что-то серьёзное в ситуации, когда на тебя смотрят так, Чонин не понимал. И бесился ещё больше, но продолжал:

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, что произошло потом, но мир изменился, а существа соединили свои тела с телами людей уже похожих на нынешних. Все, но не сразу. Это причина, по которой я знаю эту историю. Потому что мой предок — цербер — соединил своё тело последним, а потом снова ушел под землю. А сейчас, скорее всего, уже умер, раз существую я.

— Ого, действительно много, — в привычной для себя манере протянул Чондэ, когда было не понятно стебётся он или нет. В такие моменты мысли Чонина разлетались и он мямлил первое, приходящее в голову.

— Ну мне так отец рассказывал.

— А кто остальные три существа?

Значит, не стёб?

— Не знаю, и меня раздражает, что я понять не могу, кто ты.

— Ну, тут я ничем помочь не могу, потому что тоже не знаю.

Чонин думал о том, что Чондэ наверняка какой-нибудь морской дьявол. Беззаботный, беспечный, немного неряшливый, одержимый водой.

И чертовски красивый.

— И тебе совсем не интересно?

— Не особо, если честно, — Чондэ ещё подумал и продолжил, — то есть мы должны вернуть гармонию миру?

— Я думал об этом, но вряд ли. Мы скорее что-то вроде атавизма.

— Ну и слава богу.

После этого разговора Чондэ стал всё-таки немного озабочен сущностью Чонина, но не в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы последнему. Иногда казалось, что ему просто нравилось задавать глупые вопросы. На самом же деле он тащился с реакции Чонина.

Потому что того бесило «Да, ладно тебе, пёсик, ты же вроде должен любить мясо» — когда Чондэ предлагал огромный кусок сырого мяса. Или «А голову можешь ещё одну вырастить?», «А почему не можешь?», «Почему ты не слепой? Кроты же слепые. Они тоже под землей живут».

А то, что Чонин вполне себе на поверхности, его не волновало.

Каждый раз, когда они на улице в солнечные дни, Чонин был в очках. И это тоже было причиной для подколов. Он говорил, что они спасают его от солнца. Чем ему помешало солнце, Чондэ не понимал, хотя и сам недолюбливал всемирное светило.

— Я всегда думал, что там любят, когда пекло.

— Там любят. Но когда светло не очень.

— О, а ты был там?

— Господи, конечно же, нет. Это место в принципе вряд ли существует.

— Но ты же существуешь, — почему-то звучало как «правильно, что мы встретились, я тебе рад». Чондэ выглядел, когда произносил это блаженно довольным и тепло улыбался. Так тепло, что щемило внутри от желания его обнять, и Чонин не сдерживался.

По правде говоря, Чондэ его больше не раздражал. Может только если совсем чуть-чуть. Характер у него был все-таки невыносимый.

— Да.

Да.


	4. Часть 4

Чондэ был невероятно сексуален в этих очках с толстой чёрной оправой. Особенно, когда ухмылялся. Да, что там, он был всегда невероятно сексуален.

И когда хитро мурчал что-то вроде «Я знал, что тебе понравится», Чонин понимал, что хотел его.

А Чондэ наблюдал, как тот расстёгивает пуговицу на пижаме, но не переходит к следующей. Нарочно медленно оттягивает ткань, показывая ключицу, на которой черным выведены какие-то надписи. Это была татуировка, но все равно хотелось провести пальцем по косточке и размыть чернила по коже. А потом прикоснуться губами и выпить.

В идеале всего Чонина.

Но вместо этого он, сразу же после того, как стягивает с себя футболку, помогает справиться со второй пуговицей. И с третьей. И с последней тоже.

Чтобы потом полностью касаться своей грудью такой же горячей груди Чонина, гладить его шею, переходя на плечи, чувствуя, как сжимаются бёдра парня под его ягодицами. Пока тот тянется за поцелуем, но останавливается в миллиметрах, дразня теплым дыханием.

— Пёсик, неужели хочешь поиграть?

Шепот прямо в губы не сбивает Чонина столку. Он ожидал подобного. И поиграть хотел, но не был уверен, что терпения хватит. И боялся.

— Или боишься, что больше не сможешь убегать?

Каким-то образом, Чондэ всегда удавалось попадать прямо в точку. Даже с закрытыми глазами Чонин чувствовал его хитрый прищур. Вдруг стало смешно, потому что

— А думаешь, я смог бы?

Неозвученное «конечно же, нет» пропадало во спутанных пальцами Чондэ волосах. Он притягивал Чонина ещё ближе к себе.

Ближе.

И ближе, будто между ними оставалось какое-то расстояние. Чонин целовал его сначала просто в губы, прижимаясь почти целомудренно, что не устраивало Чондэ.

— Ну же, Чонин, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Парень не видел, но мог поклясться, что говорил Чондэ это все с ухмылкой, и не мог сопротивляться, когда тот опуская подбородок заставлял его приоткрыть рот.

Это был не совсем поцелуй, Чондэ облизывал его губы, сначала верхнюю, а затем нижнюю, что сводило с ума совершенно. Хотелось немного иначе? Но горячие руки на пояснице и подбородке не давали собраться с мыслями.

Прижимая парня к себе ещё больше, Чонин осмелился углубить поцелуй, но вести ему не позволяли, а он в свою очередь тоже не позволял забрать инициативу. От всего этого Чондэ почему-то становилось забавно и он хихикал прямо в губы младшего.

— Что смешного?

— Нужно заканчивать, иначе я взорвусь.

— Мы вместе.

Чондэ не мог смотреть на Чонина в такие моменты без замирания сердца, потому что взгляд его был очень трогательный и все, чего хотелось — уткнуться в плечо, крепко-крепко обнять парня или потрепать по макушке.

— Знаешь, Чонин, ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Вообще-то это мои слова.

Да.


End file.
